1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carton having a plurality of cells and a handle, and a blank for forming the carton. More particularly, the invention relates to a collapsible arrangement for automatically forming a bottom, partitions and a handle which permits shipment of the partially assembled carton in a substantially flat, collapsed configuration, while allowing complete assembly and set up by simple manual operation without the use of glue during final assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In constructing cartons or containers for certain articles, it is often necessary to provide a plurality of separate cells or compartments in the carton and a handle to facilitate carrying of the carton. The separate carton cells facilitate packing of the carton and insulate the articles from each other to prevent contact therebetween and damage. A handle for carrying the carton must be capable of supporting the articles in the carton without collapsing the carton.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,185 to Porter discloses a carton having a plurality of longitudinal cells therein and a planar, unitary blank for forming the carton. The divider panels of the carton are formed from a lateral extension of one of the side wall panels, while the bottom comprises panels hingedly coupled to the bottom edges of the side wall panels which are secured in place by the frictional engagement of a tuck flap. In the Porter carton no handle is provided. Additionally, the weight of the articles in the container is borne fully by the frictional engagement of the tuck flap and the various panels engaged therewith. Thus, the Porter carton is deficient in not having suitable handle means and failing to have a strong bottom arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,950 to Bolding discloses a carton having a plurality of cells and a handle. The divider panels partitioning the cells within the carton extend for only a portion of the height of the carton. The handle is attached only to the top closure arrangement, and is not coupled directly to the divider panels. Thus, the handle is incapable of supporting the full load placed on the bottom of the carton by the articles placed therein. Moreover, the Bolding carton is not collapsible to permit shipment in a collapsed configuration and final assembly without the use of glue.
Other patents disclosing cartons with a plurality of cells and handle arrangements are U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,098 to Sims, U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,012 to Weiss, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,610 to Stout et al. The cartons disclosed in these patents are likewise deficient for the reasons enumerated above.